


What dreams may come

by Hikikomori_Ho (orphan_account)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, HyungWonho - Freeform, M/M, Reincarnation, Siblings, Soulmates, i really don't know how to tag this one :/, just read it i don't know!, there is a twist here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Hikikomori_Ho
Summary: “When you sleep, your dream world is as real to you as life, isn’t it?”





	What dreams may come

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Hi ^^  
> the title for this story is from the movie ' What dreams may come ' if you haven't watched it already, make sure you do. it's perfect.  
> this story was inspired by that ( although it doesn't do that movie and plot any justice at all, who am i kidding here! )  
> but anyways, i hope you enjoy reading it! i wrote this all in one go in like 5 hours so i don't know how it turned out. wow.
> 
> this work is for Hyungwon Bingo with the keyword ' siblings '  
> i hope you like it..  
> let's go!
> 
> ps. you can follow me on IG ( it's solely for my fics. ) ^ ω ^  
> [@hikikomori_ho](https://www.instagram.com/hikikomori_ho/)

**_What dreams may come_ **

 

 

The first time wonho saw him was two days before his 7th birthday. His dad had come home, holding a tiny hand in his, saying the kid was his brother. wonho didn’t quite understand at first but then his mom explained it to him before putting him to sleep that night. _‘ remember the time we were gonna give you a little brother? the doctors said he didn’t make it. but they’d been wrong. he’s finally with us tokki. ‘_ there had been a kiss on his forehead accompanied by tears that wet his skin as his mother left him in his bedroom, turning off the lights.

 

The first time he knew he loved his new younger brother was on his 7th birthday. when he gave the boy one of his presents, a robot, and the kid’s face lit up as bright as the sun and in a second he had arms wrapped around his neck as the words _‘ thank you ‘_ were repeatedly entering his ear in that cute tiny voice. Hyungwon would always hug him from that point on no matter the situation.

 

wonho loved him. he loved him so much, it didn’t even make sense. it took no time at all, maybe barely a month, before he started showing his teeth to the older kids who dared to lay a finger on his brother. hyungwon was his treasure. and no one could get close to his treasure.

 

It was weird, really. as years passed, there were time and time again when wonho would have images in his mind. something like deja vu. pictures that he never experienced but felt like he had. memories with hyungwon he never shared with the younger in real life but they were all he saw in his dreams. and they felt real. maybe even more real than the bullshit his parents were still trying to sell to him as he rolled into high school. that the kid they had brought home was his actual brother from the same parents when wonho knew, he just knew, that the boy was in fact from one of his father’s hookups. one that the old man must’ve fucked up and ended with him having a bastard son. not that he cared though. hyungwon could be the child of a murderer and he’d still love him with his entire heart.

 

wonho could never forget the first time he laid eyes on him. when the bell rang that day, he ran down the stairs to open the door, knowing it was his dad because his old man always rang the bell twice. ripping the door open, he came eye to eye with the small figure. his big eyes staring at him and his ice-cream forgotten in his hand as it melted and ran down his fingers.

_‘ i’ll find you. i promise. ‘_

no one had talked but he heard it. a voice saying the words. an image. a lean body in front of the eyes he was looking through in the green scenery. his mom’s hand on his shoulder cut the daydream and then the elders were pushing their small hands together, forcing them to shake, as they introduced them to each other. hyungwon kept staring at him throughout the entire day, never letting him out of his sight as he followed wonho all around their big house.

“ wonho, why don’t you help your brother wash his hands, baby? “ his mom pushed them toward the bathroom, whispering in his ear “ he’s only 5. please be nice to him. okay, baby? “ as if he could ever be anything but nice to this angelic little kid. he was too adorable to be treated otherwise.

 

They changed the guest room into hyungwon’s own bedroom. buying him everything a 5-year-old’s room needed. which turned out to be useless since the younger always crawled into wonho’s bed in the middle of the night. he’d hug him ever so tightly with his tiny arms, pressing his head into his back or chest, saying ‘ i’m scared of sleeping alone. ‘ even if the older never asked for a reason.

 

_‘ promise me. ‘_

_‘ i promise. ‘_

and he would open his eyes every time those words were said in his dreams, panting roughly. in those short seconds, where he was still caught up between the dreamland and reality, he’d always feel like he was missing something, forgetting someone. a part of his soul. at those times, a glance to the side, to where hyungwon was fast asleep would always calm him down and make him forget about the hollow inside his chest.

 

The first time he felt like he hated himself with every cell in his entire body, was two days before his 17th birthday. when his younger brother woke him up in the early morning with a small cake he’d baked all by himself during the night, singing him a quiet happy birthday song. wonho had laughed wholeheartedly, saying _‘ i love you ‘_ as he cupped the beautiful face in his hands subconsciously. only coming back to it once hyungwon had stopped and stared at him with those big eyes of his. he didn’t even know it until then. that he was so sickeningly in love with his brother. with his own blood. he felt like a freak. that was when the tables turned. when he was no longer the good protective older brother but the one that bullied him in every way he could to push him away. he started hating hyungwon for making him feel like an absolute monster.

 

and so that is how the story begins.

 

 

 

***********

 

 

“ stop it mom! i’m not taking him to the party with me. “ wonho took a big bite of his sandwich, sitting behind the kitchen table.

“ but why? you two were so close to each other. why are you so mean to him all of a sudden? “

 _‘ because i love him and i can’t have him around me. at all. ‘_ that was the answer he swallowed down with the help of a full glass of coke.

“ because i grew up and now i know he’s not your son but some other woman’s. how can i possibly _like_ him, knowing that he’s the result of dad’s cheating? “ he didn’t mean to say it that loud. he didn’t even mean a word of it. but the world was cruel and hyungwon had to wake up early that exact day, hearing it all from where he stood at the doorframe with teary eyes.

“ i-i’m sorry. i didn’t mean to eavesdrop. i swear. i just..” and then the tears began flowing on his cheeks, tearing wonho’s heart into a million pieces. the younger ran away, the sound of his naked feet tapping on the stairs echoing through the early morning silence of the house.

“ are you happy now? you made him cry wonho. you should apologize to him. right now. “ his mom said but her voice was filtered with another.

_‘ i’m sorry. i never meant to leave you on your own. i’ll never leave your side again. ever. ‘_

_‘ it doesn’t matter anymore. we’re together now, aren’t we? ‘_

he felt dizzy.

in the end, he didn’t apologize. he didn’t even go to his brother’s room to see how he was, whether he had calmed down and his tears had stopped. _fear_ was stopping him from doing so.

 

 

***********

 

 

“ i know mostly everyone moves out once they’re 18. but you don’t have to. you can stay here as long as you want. our house is big enough. “ his dad said, trying to convince him from moving to the capital.

“ i can’t live here anymore. you have your other son, don’t you? “ his tone was spicy, throwing shade at his unfaithful father. somewhere along the way of pushing himself to hate hyungwon, he started hating his father as well. he didn’t wanna see their faces anymore. he couldn’t handle the sight.

how hyungwon would wake up every morning with his hair messy, his face puffy and his cheeks rounder than later hours in the day. how he would rub his hand over his eyes as if he was trying to force his eyeballs out. how one of his hands would travel under his shirt, scratching over his chest as he sleepily walked to the kitchen, sitting by the table and mumbling a hoarse ‘ good morning ‘. how he’d usually fall asleep on his arms before tea was ready and would giggle softly when their mom flicked his forehead to wake him back up. his skin would always turn red for a few minutes from the sharp hit. wonho had almost snapped at the older a few times now. _‘ there are gentler ways you could use to wake him up instead of hitting his forehead with your long-nailed fingers. ‘_ he had wanted to say so many times but didn’t. hyungwon would take quick glances toward him the times he thought wonho wasn’t paying attention. and he would turn his head away to the other side once he would lift his head up to catch the younger’s gaze. it was selfish but he wanted to be able to look at that face even if it was for less than a second and would send the younger into a panic mode. it was obvious that hyungwon was hurt. it was written all over his face but after that day in the kitchen, when wonho had revealed the secret of him not being entirely from their family, the other hadn’t tried to push it anymore. before that, the boy would always ask, hell, he’d beg the older to tell him what he did wrong for wonho to treat him that way.

_‘ wonhoi, you’re my older brother, tell my what i did to make you so upset. i don’t want you to hate me.. i don’t like how you push me away…’_

he would always tell him one thing. _‘ that’s just how it is. just stay the fuck away from me. ‘_ and oh how it hurt to say those words.

wonho even remembered that time. despite being drunk as fuck, he remembered only that one thing from the whole night. it was when he came back home from his prom, completely wasted and barely managing to get himself all the way to his bedroom, crashing on the bed the moment he got to it. it was in the middle of the night when he’d woken up. looking around, he’d realized he wasn’t in his own room but hyungwon’s. his drunken mind had led him to the one place he avoided with all his might. and there, by the bed, laid his younger brother on the wooden floor. only a plushie under his head with nothing covering his body from the chilly weather. he had wanted to get up, to hug the figure and move him to his bed and going to his own afterward, but he couldn’t. he had to keep the hateful persona up and going. so he forced his eyes shut again. he didn’t fall asleep at all, thinking about how cold the younger must feel. but then, right when he was getting his mind to relax, a touch had made his heart explode in his chest.

 _“ i wish we could be like old days again..you used to take me everywhere with you. we would study together and you’d always go to buy me ice-cream if we’d run out. i don’t know what changed..you used to love me,…but now you don’t even look at me anymore. i still love you so much. so so much..you’re the only brother i got in the entire world..my brother.. “_ he heard the breathy voice of the younger say in a whisper as fingers brushed through his hair. it was what hyungwon liked to do. playing with his hair and saying how pretty the natural black looked on him unlike himself. wonho used to tell him the natural black looked even better on the younger but he never accepted it. saying he would go blond or something once he was old enough.

all in all, wonho couldn’t stay there anymore. he had to leave the house. leave the city to stay away. because between all the mess in his mind and heart, he absolutely hated how he still loved both his father and hyungwon.

 

 

***********

 

 

 

years passed and he didn’t go home. his mother would call every second day, telling him about how much he was missed. he’d tell him about hyungwon and how tall he’d grown. about his father and his new accomplishments at work. about how he should stop it and go back now that his studies were over. it’d been 4 years after all. yet he still felt the same. he still felt painfully in love with his brother.

 

wonho lost count of how many bottles he’d smashed against the wall. getting piss drunk became his thing somehow. there was no other way he could deal with his sick, dirty self. he was disgusting to feel the way he did. it was his half-brother after all. sick. sick. sick. fuck.

 

_‘ promise you’ll find me. ‘_

_‘ i promise. ‘_

there it was again.

 

 

 

***********

 

 

“ you?! you’re going home?! wow! that’s new! “ his friends’ eyes grew wide as he nodded.

“ my old man’s not feeling too well. i wanna just..go home before it’d be too late, you know? “

 

and so that’s how he ended up on the bus, going back to his hometown after 5 years.

walking the street toward the house he grew up in wasn’t as easy as he thought. with every step, it felt like his feet were being sucked into the asphalt, heavy and not wanting to go further. he didn’t know how he’d deal with the sight of hyungwon after all these years. his mother sent him pictures that he was inwardly so thankful for because he got to stare at that beautiful face for hours instead of sleeping. he would read the texts his mother sent him about the younger’s grades and other achievements or just the silly things he did over and over again, smiling to himself as he cried silently. couldn’t the time and space stop for him for just one minute so he could hug the hell out of hyungwon without anyone knowing? before he knew it, he was standing in front of the door.

taking a deep breath, he rang the bell, twice. it was his father who opened the door.

“ habits die hard son, huh? “ the old man laughed loudly and crushed him in a tight hug. it was only then he remembered that he used to copy his father in ringing the bell back then.

“ i guess so! “ he chuckled as he hugged him back. “ i missed you, dad. “ his mind said on its own and he couldn’t disagree. he missed even the smell of home so damn much.

“ i missed you, too. i missed you, too. “ his father repeated with a few strong pats on his back before he let go.

fast steps echoed through the hall as his mother made her way from the yard to the doorway, hugging him as she cried.

“ mom! i haven’t been here even for two minutes and you’re already crying! “ he laughed, trying to soothe her with his hand on her back but obviously it didn’t help.

after several minutes of hugging him and cursing him for how cruel he had been, neglecting his own family like that in favor of his studies, the older let go and they moved to the living room. wonho couldn’t help his eyes from wandering around expectantly.

“ hyungwon’s not home yet. he actually moved out a week ago. but he said he’d come home tonight for dinner when i told him you’re coming. “

“ i..don’t care. “ he shrugged and picked up and apple from the fruit basket on the table in front of the couch, taking a big bite.

“ so…uh…dad. how are you feeling? “ honestly? his dad looked just fine. and he was strong still if he was judging from the pats and the hug he received a few minutes back.

“ about that. “ the old man cleared his throat and sat up properly. “ i’m not ill. we just needed an excuse valid enough to make you come down here. we need to talk. “ yep. his suspicions were correct. he knew if his dad was anything near unhealthy, his mother would freak out endlessly. which she hadn’t.

“ figured. “ he sighed and put the half-eaten apple down on a plate as he cleaned his hand with a tissue. “ what did you wanna talk about that couldn’t be done over the phone? “ the more he was sitting there, the more the memories he’d worked so hard to get rid of came back to him.

how hyungwon and he watched movies snuggled into each other on the exact same couch. how they’d spread all of their toys on the floor and get scolded for being messy and leaving small pieces of their legos everywhere. how they’d hide treasures here and there, draw a map and make their parents find them. a sad, broken smile appeared on his face at the memories. sweet sweet memories.

 

“ ehm..” the sound of his mother broke him out of his thoughts.

“ there’s something we need to tell you..” the old woman said.

“ go on. “ maybe if he could get it over with fast, he didn’t have to stay till the night to see the younger. but he missed him to death. he wanted to at least have a glance from up close. to see if hyungwon still had the same look in his eyes when he looked at him.

“ hyungwon..it’s about hyungwon. “ his mother was tiptoeing around the subject, saying things but not quite getting there.

“ mom, i got three days off from my work after practically begging my boss so i could be here. can you get to the point faster, please? “ he didn’t know why but he was really nervous.

“ remember my friend youngsaeng? “ his father said all of a sudden.

the man bent down and got a folder out of under one of the cushions, putting it on the table and sliding it toward him. with a nod, he was encouraged to look at what was inside.

“ yeah. he was your childhood friend or something. you used to talk about the stuff you guys did together all the time. “ he replied as he took the papers out of the folder. “ what about him? “ wonho looked at his father momentarily before starting to flip through the pages.

_‘ Heo hyungwon ‘_

the document said with a picture of hyungwon when he was 5. when his dad had brought him home to them. heo?

“ hyungwon is his son. “ the world froze around him. his mind went blank and his body stilled.

“ w-what do you mean?..” he asked with a shaky voice once he dared to look up, eye to eye with his dad.

“ youngsaeng and his wife..they died in a car accident. i was named as hyungwon’s godfather in their will. so..they gave me a choice. to adopt him or to send him to the orphanage. the late couple didn’t really have any relatives that could take care of our wonnie. “

it was bullshit, right? they had to be joking. all those years. all the suffering. the pain he had gone through and the way he threw nothing but hate at the person he loved, who he thought was his brother,..they were all for nothing?

“ this doesn’t make any sense. “ wonho said, looking furiously through the papers in his hand to see if they were playing games with him. minutes passed. the clock ticking loudly in the utter silence of the house. not even a dog dared to bark outside. the world moving in adagio only for him to catch up to his surroundings, to the truth untold.

“ but-..” he gave up and let the papers fall to the floor by his feet. “ why did you lie? why did you say all those lies to me? why did you let me think you were unfaithful to mom?! “ he was yelling and he could hear his own voice ringing in his ears.

“ baby, calm down please “ his mother took his hands in hers, caressing softly. once wonho looked at her, she started talking.

“ i’m not sure if you remember but you were an aggressive child, wonho. you wouldn’t let us get near other kids. you’d hit them or just throw a tantrum whenever we as much smiled at someone else’s kid. “ was he really like that? he couldn’t remember..

“ when they..called us from the police station we were too traumatized. both of us had lost our dear friends and we were facing this huge decision that would change hyungwon’s life for good. we were scared of how you’d react to have someone’s kid in the house. especially when we would be giving him attention and everything. that’s why we came up with that lie, hoping you’d be nice to him. “

bullshit. absolute, pure bullshit.

“ you shouldn’t have lied. i was old enough to understand. “ he stood up from the couch, pacing around and holding his face in his hands.

“ do you even _know_ what i’ve been through all these years because of your fucking lie? “ he yelled again, tears filling his eyes but he didn’t let them fall. and then a thought crossed his mind,

“ does he know? “ he took a few steps toward his parents “ does hyungwon know the truth? “ his whole body was shaking uncontrollably.

“ …no “ his father shook his head with a deep sigh. “ we don’t have the heart to tell him. “

“ where’s his place? “ he asked right after, not giving a shit about the excuses anymore.

“ wonho..you can’t tell him, son..” his mother plead.

“ MOM. “ he yelled again but closed his eyes and took a deep breath to get himself under control. he couldn’t really pinpoint the source of his rage but he couldn’t keep it down. something was off within him and the sensation was growing bigger and bigger by the minute. “ just give me his address. “

 

and then he ran. he ran all the way to the place that was supposed to be hyungwon’s. the person who wasn’t related to him by blood. he never had been.

spotting the number, he stopped to catch his breath as he swallowed on a dry throat. he had ran all the way here but now that he was standing there, he didn’t know what to do. what was he supposed to say? ‘ hi, remember me? i’m the person you know as your older brother but we’re not related. you were adopted and i’m kinda madly in love with you.’ ? no. it would be all too much for hyungwon and would be so cruel.

straightening up, he decided to just turn around and leave. he had to think about it. they not being related didn’t mean anything. it didn’t mean that he could confess and the younger would accept him with open arms. for all he knew, he was nothing more than a douchebag of a brother to hyungwon.

so, that he did. turning around, he started walking the way he had come with lazy, hopeless steps. feet too tired to take steps properly.

 

“ wonho? “ he heard his voice. was he hallucinating now? was that how much he missed him?

“ wonho, hey “ a hand on his shoulder, he was stopped on his track as a tall figure came into view. hyungwon was so beautiful and taller than him now.

“ why didn’t you come in? i..kind of sensed you there but when i opened the door you were already walking… away..” the younger had started talking enthusiastically, with bright eyes, but the light died down bit by bit as he neared the end of his sentence.

“ you sensed me? “ that was what he said. something to start a conversation with to stop himself from kissing the younger right there and then.

“ y-yeah..i don’t know how but i kind of knew you where standing by my door.. instincts i guess? “ hyungwon chuckled nervously as he squeezed his shoulder before letting his palm drag all the way down on his arm, taking hold of wonho’s wrist with his long fingers wrapped around it. “ come in? i’ve missed you so much..” he was biting his lips nonstop. all wonho could do was nod and let himself be dragged into the nice cozy house.

the second the door closed behind them, he couldn’t take it anymore. he pulled hyungwon in for a hug and circled his arms around his waist and shoulder as tight as he could.

“ you’re not my brother “ he said as tears started streaming down his face.

hyungwon stilled for a second before he was hugged back slowly. “ i know “ was the hushed reply he got.

“ you-…you know?! “ wonho leaned back and looked into the big eyes, arms still around the slim body.

“ yeah.. “ the younger smiled bitterly as he wiped wonho’s tears away with his thumb ever so gently. “ i took a DNA test. after..after that day, when you said i’m from another mother, i grew suspicious. i kinda always knew i guess. the DNA results only made me sure. “ the younger’s fingers traveled through his hair as he talked in his low voice.

“ …what do you mean you always knew? and when did you take the test? “ the tears had stopped and now wonho was searching for something in hyungwon’s eyes. desperate to find it.

“ you and dad both have that identical mole by your navel. i don’t. and you both have these ears. i don’t have that either. so..i put one and one together, you know? and…i took it when i turned 18. “ the younger sighed and leaned in, burying his head in the crook of wonho’s neck as he hugged him again. tighter this time.

“ i wanted to go to you, to tell you that i’m not the result of some scandalous relationship. but…i was scared you’d cut all ties with me once you knew i’m not even your half-brother. like this, i could still call you family and kind of have you there even if you never came back. “ hyungwon’s voice was muffled in his neck as his hot breath hit his skin.

wonho sighed in return. in relief. he could hug this boy without feeling disgusted by himself at last.

“ i’m sorry “ his fingers caressed the silky black hair as his other hand ran up and down hyungwon’s back. “ i’m so sorry. i never meant to be mean to you. i-.. “

 _‘ i’ll find you ‘_ the voice was back. an image. the feeling of hugging someone, so similar to the way they were hugging at the moment.

wonho shook his head to get rid of it as he grabbed hyungwon’s shoulders with his hands, moving him away from his body so he could look at him.

“ i think i should tell you this now..i don’t wanna force you into anything though, i just have to let it out. i just have to let you know why i did the things i did..why i left.. “

hyungwon didn’t let go of him. he kept his arms around his neck, looking right back into his eyes as his gaze wandered between them back and forth. he stood there waiting for wonho to continue patiently.

“ i…uh…i felt…” he didn’t know how to start. what to say. “ i felt wrong. “ wonho looked down at their feet as he continued. he couldn’t handle looking at hyungwon while he poured his heart out. not after all the shit he did. “ i thought you were of my blood. and when i realized my…my feelings about you..i just couldn’t help feeling disgusted by myself. so i left to keep you safe. to keep myself sane. “ he bit hard enough on his lip to taste the blood on his tongue.

“ i love you hyungwon..i’ve loved you for a long time now. it feels like i’ve always loved you even before you came into my life. “ he finally looked up and at those beautiful eyes as he confessed.

hyungwon’s lips parted in a gasp in response as his eyes grew wide. they stood there for what felt like a second or two or the whole eternity before the younger leaned in. slow and calm. he leaned in until their lips were pressed against each other in a soft touch.

“ i love you too. i always have. “ the words were whispered against his lips before hyungwon wrapped himself around him as tight as he could, kissing him hard but passionate. not rushing it at all but showing that he meant his words.

to say wonho was caught off guard was an understatement. he got to confess to the person he loved and that was all he ever wished for. but to know that his feelings were returned and with the intensity the younger was kissing him, it blew his mind away.

closing his eyes, he put one hand at the back of hyungwon’s head, fingers in his hair, and the other around his waist, pulling him closer to himself until there was no space between their flushed bodies. they kissed for all the lost years. for all the secrets and the distance. teeth and tongue making up for what could have been way before but what could still become.

and then it all came back to him, to them, full force.

 

 _‘ can you believe it? this place is…it’s like that painting..the one with the rain and the colorful city lights..’_ hyungwon or what could have been hyungwon said as the sound of laughter echoed in their memory.

 _‘ we finally get to walk in the rain. together. hand in hand. ‘_ wonho saw himself locking his fingers in the taller’s, leaning in to kiss him as the raindrops fell on their skin.

_‘ don’t leave my side again. wherever you go, i go. ‘_

_‘ promise you’ll hold on to me? ‘_

_‘ i promise. ‘_

 

when they stopped kissing, there were waterfalls of tears on both of their cheeks. wonho knew hyungwon saw it too. that he felt all that emotion too.

“ i found you, just like i promised. “ hyungwon said in between his silent sobs. a wide smile on his face.

wonho couldn’t say anything. his voice broke as he laughed loudly with more tears and hugged hyungwon again. it was overwhelming. he couldn’t believe it. he couldn’t believe that they had such a deep connection in their souls. he was never gonna let go of the man in his arms again. not in this life. not in the ones that came after.

 

 

“ how do you think we died? “

“ i don’t know..i just know that it felt like floating. and all i could feel was you as i took my last breath. “

 

 

 

 

***********

 

 

 

“ hey! welcome! “ there was a girl hovering over him the moment wonho opened his eyes.

sitting up carefully not to knock his head to the girl’s, he rubbed his temples with his thumbs. it didn’t quite hurt but had a tingling feeling.

“ where am i? “ he couldn’t remember anything. nothing of his past. nothing about where he was. just that he was wonho and that he was missing..someone. someone so dear that when he realized he had forgotten about them, his chest clenched painfully.

there was no reply so he looked around. the place was otherworldly. aesthetic. no words could describe it. there was a waterfall that started from nothing and ended in cotton-like clouds. puppies floating around in the air with a ribbon around their necks and a balloon to keep them there. they had little angel-like wings at their backs, too! there was a huge clock in one side. it didn’t work, it was fixated at 5:15..or perhaps 5:14. he couldn’t really tell from the distance. there was pink grass underneath his body, so fresh to the touch and with such good smell. floating steps that ended up beyond the clouds surrounding them. the place looked empty but full. but he was alone. apart from him, the puppies and the girl there was no one else there.

speaking of,..wonho turned his head to look at the girl. she was beautiful. beyond beautiful. with her long wavy blond hair, down to her mid-thigh, and her big eyes and full lips. he reminded him of someone but he couldn’t quite pinpoint who. she had blue eyes and delicate sun-kissed skin. she was wearing a white dress, covering until a bit under her knees and her feet bare. but what surprised him was the two wing-like ears at the sides of her head.

“ what is this place? “ he asked in wonder. he noticed he wasn’t breathing.

“ wherever you want it to be. “ she shrugged and bent down. wrapping both of her hands around his wrist, she struggled in pulling her up. he complied and stood up, the girl’s head on the level of his chest. she was short! but that only added to her adorable features. it suited her.

“ who are you? “ he asked, looking down on the girl that was still holding on to him like he was scared he’d run away.

“ my name’s mavis. “ she replied with a huge smile on her face before she started running somewhere, dragging him along with her.

“ where are we going? “ he asked, chuckling at how free he felt. like he had no worries at all.

“ wherever you want! “ she jumped in the air and let go of him.

wonho stopped on his track as his smile fell. “ wherever i..want..? “

he looked down at his own naked feet, now colored in pink. like there was pink oil color on his skin from the grass.

“ this..” mavis started talking as she stretched her delicate arms around, gesturing toward the space surrounding them. “ is your world. your dream. you can shape it however you want. “ her voice was like music to his ears. he just..felt so calm when he had her around, close.

“ how do i shape it? “ he asked in confusion.

“ just close your eyes and imagine. “ mavis said as her palm slid over his eyes, closing them.

and so he did. world after world, he gave life to all of the thoughts in his head. he lived through all of his fictional fantasies. drank with aliens and danced among the stars with mavis. they even paid a visit to the little prince’s small planet, wonho plating with his floating scarf and making the prince giggle in return.

“ where do you wanna go next? “ mavis asked once they were laying down on the now, orange grass, looking at a sky that was painted like van Gogh's The starry night.

“ i..” he didn’t know. but he knew one thing. no matter what fantasy he gave life to, no matter how hard he laughed or how much he enjoyed his time, the feeling of void never left him. with each passing moment, he missed that someone more and more. he felt like he could grasp them only if he stretched his arm but..he didn’t know which direction to reach out to. what if his someone would be lost forever if he failed to find them at the first try?

“ what’s wrong wonho? “ mavis sat up a bit, leaning on her elbow as she looked at her with her concerned eyes.

“ i’m missing someone. “ he said under his breath before turning his face to the girl. “ can you find people here? even if you don’t know who you’re exactly looking for? “

“ this is your world. everything is possible. but..you have to remember _something_ about them first. to show that you long for them enough to be reunited. “ she talked softly. “ do you remember nothing at all? “

wonho turned his eyes back to the curved patterns in the sky. closing his eyes shut, he tired to remember.

suddenly there was a sound filling his ears. laughter.

_‘ stop! you’ll ruin it! ‘_

_‘ what are you so beautiful for?! ‘_

_‘ hey! that was my piece of cake you ate! ‘_

_‘ i’m never letting go of you again. ‘_

wonho’s eyes open wide. _‘ i’m never letting go of you again. ‘_

it echoed in his mind over and over again. a memory. painful, but dear. he had started crying without himself noticing it.

_‘ i’m never letting go of you again. ‘_

**“ hyungwon “** wonho nearly shouted the name as he found himself sitting up, all of their surroundings an empty void. there was nothing. they were sitting on nothing and there was just not one thing around them except for the total whiteness.

“ hyungwon? “ mavis asked with a crooked smile on her lips.

“ mavis, hyungwon. i’m missing hyungwon. how could i ever forget about him? he’s all i’ve ever wanted. i..he’s all i could never have..” he felt devastated. the boy he was looking for must’ve been here somewhere. they’d died together. he knew that much. he knew all about his past life now.

“ do you still want him? do you still love him, wonho? “ mavis asked, closing the distance between them.

“ i’ll always love him. i always had. he’s my..he’s my treasure. my soulmate. “ he said, feeling calmer and calmer for some reason the closer the girl got to him.

“ close your eyes wonho “ mavis placed his palm on his eyes and slid it down, keeping it there. after a short while, where she took it off, she was no longer there.

“ hey baby “ it was hyungwon. standing in front of him was _his_ hyungwon. “ i thought you’ve forgotten me for good! i waited a long time for you to wake up.. “ there were tears in his eyes. their surroundings starting to take shape. city lights, a few buildings, asphalt, the street.

“ i could never forget you. “ wonho whispered as he kissed him. slow and passionate. it felt right. like it was the only thing he was ever supposed to be doing. with a sound of thunder, raindrops started falling on their skin, making them both wet.

 

 

***********

 

 

_‘ they say soulmates can find each other in all of their lives. wanna try out another one? ‘_

_‘ i don’t know…life on earth never seems to be working for us..’_

_‘ this time we’ll make it work. i promise. ‘_

_‘ what if we fall apart? ‘_

_‘ we’ll always find our way back to each other. we just do. ‘_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so..yeah.  
> if you wonder what their previous life was like, i imagined it to be my other work 'underwater' . so basically, you can read that in order to know what happened before this lifetime of theirs. and yes, in this one, they finally can be together. i could've written it better but idk. i just wanted to get it done. maybe i'll re-write it in the future.  
> once again, please watch the movie! it's really a masterpiece.  
> comments and kudos are always appreciated ^^


End file.
